


Always Going To Be You

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's boyfriend Castiel gets the lead role in the school play, which includes kissing their classmate Meg, Dean is overcome with jealously. Cas lets Dean know that his concern is unnecessary, and that Dean is the only one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Going To Be You

“It’s fake… It’s _fake_ , they’re just _acting_.” Dean hissed at himself through gritted teeth, hoping to calm himself down if only he said it often enough.

He shot a deathly glare in the direction of the stage, where his _boyfriend_ was making out with no one other than Meg Masters. Dean’s hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms.

Alright, so they weren’t _actually_ making out. They were _acting_ , as Dean had been repeatedly trying to convince himself over the past couple of weeks during which they had been preparing this play. Not like he was successful in his attempts to be cool about it. In fact, he’d never felt this _enraged_ in his sixteen years of being alive. The mere _thought_ of Cas kissing someone else was enough for Dean to go berserk, let alone being forced to _watch_ it...

Theatre class had seemed all fun and games, until their teacher Mr. Hickman had announced that they were going to do a play. It got even less fun when Dean’s boyfriend Castiel got the lead role, which included _kissing_ the other lead, the role that Meg had gotten.

Mr. Hickman considered himself a still undiscovered genius, and he had written the play himself. Which meant that nobody really knew what it was about, taking into consideration that the guy appeared to be stoned half of the time. Dean hadn’t been that eager to have any part in it at all, and lucky for him, Hickman had blessed Dean with the role of ‘random citizen number three’, making that Dean didn’t have any actual lines to study.

“You might wanna chill, or that vein in your forehead is literally going to burst.” A dry voice stated from beside Dean as a hand was put on his shoulder.

Charlie, Dean’s best friend, gave him a sympathetic look.

“I hate this.” Dean groaned while he mildly leaned in to her side.

“I kind of get it… If Glinda had to kiss someone like that, I would be freaking out too, even if it was fake.” Charlie admitted, referring to her girlfriend. “But still, it’s nothing. At the end of the day, he loves _you_ , not her...”

“Well he’s giving it his best effort to make it look pretty damned _real_.” Dean growled under his breath.

“Cut!” Hickman yelled loudly, making Dean flinch. “Great work, miss Masters, mister Novak… But we’re going to do it _again_ , and I want to see a little more emotion from both of you. Make it look _real,_ pretend that you can feel the raw passion of…”

“Yeah yeah, we get it.” Dean muttered irritably, tuning Hickman out, keeping his voice low so that only Charlie could hear his bitter complaints.

Charlie’s fingers tightened around Dean’s shoulder in silent support.

Dean hesitantly allowed his eyes to rest on Castiel, who was studying his script with narrowed eyes while Hickman quietly gave instructions to Meg. The teacher was dramatically making hand gestures at her, looking like kind of a lunatic with his wild hair that resembled Einstein’s. Combined with the ugly red-and-white dotted sweater that he was wearing, which made him look like an enormous, walking mushroom, Dean wondered how anyone could take this guy seriously to begin with.

Castiel suddenly looked up from the stack of papers that he was holding between long, slender fingers, his eyes meeting Dean’s. And then Cas _blushed,_ blue eyes coyly looking up at Dean from under dark lashes. Dean kept his lips locked tightly, stopping a growl from escaping.

So Cas was _enjoying_ this, huh? Was enjoying that he had a free pass to make out with _someone else_. That little _bastard_. Dean cast his eyes down to his own script, even though there was no point in him reading it; the life of random citizen number three was an uncomplicated one, unlike Dean’s. Still, Dean needed a distraction, and most of all he needed to break eye contact with his cheater of a boyfriend. It was no secret that Meg had her eye on Cas since forever, and a seed of doubt had been planted in Dean’s mind. What if Meg’s infatuation with Cas wasn’t unrequited, like Dean had assumed? What if fake-kissing Meg had made Cas see the light, and made him realize he could do so much better than Dean?

“Alright, we’re doing this one more time!” Hickman called in general, clapping his hands in an excited manner, forcefully dragging Dean out of his musings.

Meg and Castiel were moving closer towards each other again, but as Meg began to say her first line, Dean was already done. Done with this bullshit. Done with watching this everlasting _nightmare_.

“I’m outta here.” Dean gruffly told Charlie.

A worried frown on the redhead’s face was the last thing he saw before he turned around and marched out of the theatre room, fleeing into one of the dressing rooms. It was empty and deserted; crazy Hickman only made them wear their costumes for the actual performances, never during practice.

Dean sighed as he fell down into one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs, resting his elbows on his knees, dropping his head in both his hands.

He should’ve known. Should’ve known that gorgeous Castiel Novak was a bit _too gorgeous_ for average Dean Winchester. Should’ve known that Cas would get bored with him after a while. Should’ve known that with the high amount of other students lusting after his boyfriend, it would only be a matter of time before Cas found someone _better._ Someone more _interesting_.

Dean lost track of time as he drowned in his own negative thoughts. He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there when the door of the room opened with a shriek. He could guess who it was without looking; Charlie, the most awesome friend in the world who would always give it her everything to make Dean feel better.

But Dean didn’t feel like being subjected to any kind of pep-talk today, and he mumbled a quiet yet urgent “Look, I know you wanna help me, but please not now, Charlie.”

Dean’s head flew up when a low gravelly voice answered him.

“It’s not Charlie… Are you feeling alright, Dean? I was worried when you were suddenly gone.” Castiel’s eyes were scrutinizing Dean as he cautiously stepped closer, as if he was scared that Dean would run out on him.

When Cas came to a stop right in front of Dean, Dean collected himself and frostily glared up at the pretty blue-eyed boy.

“Jeez, I don’t know, Cas.” He said coolly, tone dripping with sarcasm. “Maybe I’m not too keen on you having so much fun _locking lips_ with Meg Masters!”

Dean would’ve expected Cas to at least have the decency to look ashamed, but instead he was glowering at Dean, blue eyes filled with fury.

“Is that so? Do you truly think _that_ low of me, Dean?” Cas spat at him. “Do you really think I want to do this with Meg, of all people? Do you think I _like_ doing _that_ in front of you?”

Dean raised his eyebrows, sitting straighter in his chair. “Well yeah… You looked at me and you were all flustered, and blushing, and…”

“Yes, Dean!” Cas’ voice broke on Dean’s name. “Because it was downright embarrassing, having to do that while you were looking at me as if I was cheating on you! I tried to assure you that it wasn’t like that at all, but you clearly didn’t get the message!”

“The- the message?” Dean stuttered, noticing how Cas was suddenly standing even closer, hovering over him.

Cas rolled his eyes, then accusingly squinted them at Dean. “Yes… The message that says that I only want _you_ , Dean.”

And with that, Castiel lowered himself to unabashedly straddle Dean’s lap, his arms wrapping themselves around Dean’s neck, pulling Dean closer as Cas crashed their lips together almost painfully. It was a messy battle of tongue and teeth, and Dean was too shocked by Cas’ unexpected approach to do anything other than follow Cas’ example and go with it. Dean’s hands found their way to Cas’ hips to keep them both from falling off the innocent chair that they were assaulting.

“You were being utterly ridiculous, Dean.” Cas breathed hotly against Dean’s mouth before gently biting Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean moaned into it, feeling how Cas’ hands were now pulling his hair in a way that thankfully was closer to pleasure than pain.

“I- I’m sorry… Cas, I just thought that you…” Dean gasped out between kisses.

“You thought _wrong_.” Cas snippily completed that sentence for Dean.

Before Dean could apologize again, Cas swayed him from whatever he was about to say by dipping his head and trailing sloppy kisses up and down Dean’s throat.

“S-shit… Okay baby, you made your poi…” Dean was cut off again and whimpered as Cas sucked on his pulse point.

When the door of the dressing room suddenly opened again, both boys froze.

“Oh god!” Charlie squeaked out, pulling a funny face at them. “I was going to check if you were alright, but apparently the problem is already solved.” She deadpanned with a smirk at Dean.

“Yeah… Yeah, we’re good.” Dean confirmed the obvious while Cas blushed and bashfully buried his face in the space between Dean’s shoulder and neck.

“Sorry, Charlie.” Cas’ apology was muffled against Dean’s skin.

She held up her hands as she backed out of the room. “It’s fine, but I am so very _out of here_.”

The door fell shut with a ‘click’ and both Dean and Castiel started laughing softly as they rested their foreheads together.

“So… Does this mean I am forgiven?” Dean checked as he lovingly nuzzled his nose against Cas’ temple.

“Are you going to stop being an irrational jerk?” Cas shot back without missing a beat, his breath warm against Dean’s cheek. “I’ll only _ever_ want you, Dean. It’s _always_ going to be you. Please trust me and take my word for it.”

Dean Winchester was relationship-savvy enough to know when he had seriously screwed up, and he pulled Cas closer, holding the smaller boy tight, resting his chin on the top of Castiel’s head.

“I’m sorry, Cas…” He hesitated, then added. “ _I love you_.”

Cas’ head snapped up, and he gaped at Dean with wide eyes.

They’d been together for months now, but never before had Dean directly said those words to Cas. It just wasn’t like Dean to say them, and so he’d always refrained from using that phrase. Until now. Because scary as the words were, today had made Dean realize that he truly _meant_ them, and therefore he figured that it was okay to _use_ them, however big of a statement it was.

Dean knew he had made the right decision when Cas abruptly went in for another deep kiss before slowly pulling back and whispering. “ _I love you, too…”_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
